gofffandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Connington
Ser Jon Connington, also known as 'The Griffin', was the Lord of Griffin's Roost, the head of House Connington and is the Hand of the King, of King Rhaegar I Targaryen. Appearance and Character: Jon's hair and beard are a fiery red. Jon's hair has started to turn grey, though his beard is still mostly red, with ash showing here and there. A capable warrior and commander, Jon was described in his youth as proud, bold, energetic, reckless, and thirsty for glory, know he is older he more cautious, dangerous, and experienced. Though Griffin's Roost is sworn to Storm's End, the humourless Jon disliked serving Lord Robert Baratheon and much prefers serving as Hand of the King, to his friend, King Rhaegar I Targaryen. Jon is secretly in love with King Rhaegar Targaryen. Jon refers to Rhaegar as his "silver prince" when he reminisces about him, and Jon believes Rhaegar's wife's, Elia Martell and Lyanna Stark, to be unworthy of him. This has caused Jon to have a dislike two of Rhaegar's Children, in Princess Rhaenys and Prince Jaehaerys, as they remind him of their mothers, but he seems to like and care for Prince Aegon, who reminds Jon of his father. History: Jon Connington was the only son of Armond Connington, Lord of Griffin's Roost, and his wife. Jon served as a squire in King's Landing, first alongside Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and later for the crown prince. Jon was the most headstrong of the lording's around Rhaegar. During a time when his father was still alive, Rhaegar visited Griffin's Roost upon returning from a trip to Dorne, and visited the tallest tower of the castle with Jon. When his father died, Jon inherited the rule to Griffin's Roost, and named his cousin, Ser Ronald Connington, as castellan when he left to serve at King's Landing. During Robert's Rebellion, King Aerys II Targaryen dismissed his Hand of the King, Lord Owen Merryweather, believing him ineffectual and suspecting foul play by Owen in favor of the rebels. To match Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and one of the leaders of the rebellion, Aerys wanted someone young and vigorous as his next Hand, and so named Jon to the office. Lord Tywin Lannister, a former Hand to Aerys, considered Jon too young and impetuous. Jon promised King Aerys he would deliver Robert's head, and he led an army into the field. After the Battle of Ashford, Jon took over the pursuit of Robert from the Tyrell army and tracked him to Stoney Sept in The Riverlands. Offering rewards and putting hostages in crow cages, Jon's soldiers began a house-to-house search for Robert. They were unable to locate him before his rebel allies, Lords Eddard Stark and Hoster Tully, arrived at Stoney Sept to oust Jon and his forces. Lord Connington fought back fiercely, killing Lord Jon Arryn's nephew and heir, Ser Denys Arryn, and wounding Lord Tully. Nearly slain by Robert at the town's sept, Jon retreated when he saw that the Battle of the Bells was lost. King Aerys held Jon responsible for his defeat at Stoney Sept and exiled him, stripping him of his titles and passing the rule of Griffin's Roost to Ser Ronald Connington, who had been Jon's castellan. Jon spent the rest of his exile in Essos, but was called back from his exile by his friend and his new king, Rhaegar Targaryen and then shortly after his coronation, Rhaegar named him as Hand of the King and has served the role ever since. Although during his time as Hand of the King, his friendship with Rhaegar has withered a bit, due to his obvious dislike of both of Rhaegar's wife's, Elia Martell and Lyanna Stark, as well as his dislike of Rhaenys and Jaehaerys, although Rhaegar has still kept him as Hand of the King despite this, as Rhaegar knows that Jon is someone he can trust and there's not many people he can say that about. Events: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Lord Category:Lord of Griffin's Roost Category:Stormlanders Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:House Connington Category:House Targaryen Household Category:Small Council Category:Hand of the King Category:Exile Category:Homosexual